The First Domino Falls and Then
by Xia Momo Capernicus
Summary: something terrible happens during a mission, something that made Naruto break down. what will his team do, and will it be too late? has the young kitsune already gone past the point of no return? on hiatus
1. The domino has fallen

**Hey people. I'm in the mood to write a fic, so it's a new story. I have nothing else to do as my brother and his band are practicing and in order to get to my room I have to go through them and the sound is so loud I can fell it through the floorboards. Well you get the picture.**

Chapter one: Explanation

The mission was over. Another one completed for the great Uzumaki Naruto. It was a B rank, and team seven was celebrating. They had gone to the Ichiraku noodle bar and were cheerfully slurping up some ramen. Naruto was his usual happy self, with Sasuke there as the opposite to balance, and Sakura just talking.

They team split later, each going a different path.

"See you guys!" Sakura called as she jogged off toward her house. The other two waved back in acknowledgement.

XoXSasukeXoX

The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre sauntered home silently, his dark eyes cast to the ground. His mind mulled over the mission. He remembered-

No, best not think about that. But still, how he pitied and emphasized with the boy on orange. How does he handle it, he thought. I'm an Uchiha, I was born strong, and besides, I have a goal t fulfill. But him…

XoXSakuraXoX

"Hi mom I'm home. The mission went great!" Sakura dropped her coat on the floor and ran up the stairs. "I'm going for my shower, I'll tell you about the mission after!"

"Ok sweetie!" her mom yelled from the kitchen. "Don't take too long, supper's almost ready!"

"Ok!" she grabbed some clean clothes and moved into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door, then stripped. With her clothes off she slide into the shower and let the hot water fall on her skin. It fell like rain, but hard, as if to pound the exhaustion out of her body.

Her mind mulled over the mission. She remembered-

His face when he spoke. The words and the emotions she had not thought capable of the hyperactive ninja. He always seemed so cheerful and full of life, how could he…

She shuddered, despite the warmth of the liquid pouring on her. Best not think about it, she thought, or I'll bring the whole team down. Rule 25, Sakura!

XoXNarutoXoX

Naruto kept the mask on until he got home, away from the eyes of the villagers. They were the source; he did not want them to think they had beaten him. He put his stuff away quickly and started some cooking some ramen.

His mind mulled over the mission. He remembered-

The pain, the sheer and utter agony; The room was bad, but for his teammates to see him like that… it amazed him that even he could still look at them in the face now.

How could he have broken down like that? The guy who always kept his word, never backed down, because that was his nindo- how could the mask have slipped?

His sensei said three days, but he didn't think it would be enough. He didn't want to open up, he didn't want them to know- no, he would never let them know-

Shut up there's still time! He told himself. It's not over yet. Wait until the last minute and then… well, he didn't want to think about what he might do then…

**Yay they stopped playing. waves little flag BTY I did the" His/her mind mulled over the mission" on purpose, and there was something else too- well if I remember later and you get mad I won't dis you for it.**

**Okay people, I know it may seem boring and uninteresting know, but it gets better.**

**O.o wow so glad I don't work in retail or as a salesperson. I would suck so badly because I'm honest. Anyway people, please read and review.**

**Ps: really, this was on the spot it does get better!**


	2. Alone and Wounded

**Yo people was up? No I did not just go gangsta I am bored. Reeaally bored. So I am going to update this story. If you see a random lajfdasjfoiawejf insert bad word here it will be because I am trying to type home row to become faster. twitches**

**So anyway this is chapter two of "TFDFAT" (abbreviated obviously). Not really sure what will happen, I am making this up as I go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh yeah I will be using lyrics randomly throughout the story. Lyrics will be written **_like this _**so you are not confused.**

**Chapter 2: Alone and Wounded**

_Lost… and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely_

_Smiling on the outside_

_But hurt beneath my skin_

_My eyes are fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

_I'll try to make it seem ok_

_But my faith is wearing thin_

_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way to long_

_Help me fill this hole_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them up_

**I'm typing these from memory so they may not be accurate. I will randomly insert lines throughout the story too. Sorry for rambling so long.**

Naruto had decided. After mulling it over in the shower he, came to the conclusion that it would hurt too much to open up.

_He never should have gone to get that wood. They totally took him by surprise, three jonins. He was immediately overwhelmed and taken away. When he woke up, it was dark. He tried so hard not to let his memories consume him-_

_Alone, in the dark, the lightning, flashing; thunder, rattling the windows. He curled up as tight as he could, his frail six year old body. He had no one to snuggle up to, no bed to run to and be safe. He was alone in the darkness, and always would be._

_The voices rang out, and the stones whistled through the air. Only shadows threw these; he could discern no features on their faces. Jeering catcalls plagued his mind, and the sheer volume of the sound and hatred was to much for him to bear. He finally cried out. It was a scream so powerful. It was pure raw emotion, that only an animal or child could be capable of such passion. The stones stopped, and footsteps swiftly faded away, and once again he was alone._

_At lunch, sitting in the farthest reaches of the field watching the other children play. They had friends to talk to, play with, share secrets with. They had a guardian, blood or no, to care for them, to love them. They had a reason to get up in the morning. Why did he bother? He was alone and always would be._

_A light flashed. A was voice calling him back. He was conscious, and saw that he had been crying. The voice jeered. He didn't care he just wanted it to stop. He dimly felt his throat become sore from screaming and sobbing. The bonds were cut loose. He blindly grabbed a kunai and brought it up. _

_A hand stopped him. It gently, but firmly pried the throwing knife from his trembling fingers. It spoke soothing words, but to no avail. Finally he felt a cool hand at the back of his neck, then blissful nothingness._

He threw his eyes wide. The sheets were damp with sweat; he threw them off in disgust. He then became panicky and frantically groped for the lamp at his bed. A dull click echoed through the room and it was filled with glorious light. He relaxed. Just a dream…

The moon was full. Naruto slowly walked along, his back pack slung over one shoulder. It had nothing but a few changes of underwear, extra weapons and a few precious items.

Please Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, don't come after me. It will be so much better with me gone. You won't even notice I promise. Not even you, Tsunade-bachan or you Iruka-sensei. It won't hurt.

The tears running down his face belied his denial.

Just me then, but I'm used to it.

He took one last look at his birthplace and left without looking back.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was hard to read, but I did that to add to the mood (Naruto is confused). Not sure if this chapter was good or not, would someone care to tell me? hint hint things may seem really vague right now, but it does go into better detail later.**

**Thanks to **

**Sorceress Sakura**

**The big M**

**Violette Mai**

**For reviewing I really appreciate it! **

**Wow this chapter was so easy to write, yea for writing from experience. XD **


End file.
